L'idole de Poudlard
by Stephchou87
Summary: Quand l'idole de Fort Fort Lointain de Schrek débarque à Poudlard, ça donne ça...
1. Chapter 1

_**L'Idole de Poudlard….**_

Chers amis auditeurs, bonsoir, bienvenue sur RITM (_Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique)_

Je suis Glenda Chittock votre animatrice préférée de « l'heure ensorcelante » bien sûr…

Nous sommes aujourd'hui à Poudlard pour un événement unique.

Après le succès, la saison précédente de L'Idole de Fort Fort Lointain, cette année, et en direct nous allons élire tous ensemble, les candidats, toutes époques historiques confondues, sur notre plateau…, L'idole de Poudlard. Cette année 8 candidats (dont deux groupes) ont réussi à se hisser à la hauteur de la finale.

Merci d'applaudir la première partie de nos candidats, qui nous promettent déjà un show grandiose…

(Tonnerre d'applaudissement)

Et le Spectacle commence fort, chers auditeurs, cette année le jury avait mis la barre très haute pour les épreuves de Qualifications… Cette année, celle qui va démarrer ce soir, beaucoup de personne ne la croyait pas capable, et pourtant... Merci de faire une ovation à Minerva McGonnagal et sa bande de Cats :

_Tout le monde veut devenir un cat  
Parce que un chat quand il est cat  
Retombe sur ces pattes  
C'est vrai !  
Tout le monde est piqué  
De ces pas si bien rythmé,  
Tout semble auprès de lui très démodé  
C'est comme les bottines à boutons_

Quelle chorégraphie, cher auditeur, pour vous décrire la scène, Minerva est tout à fait époustouflante dans son costume de chat géant, sa bande de félins à ses côtés jouant de la musique … Voilà qui a du être travaillé pendant longtemps…

_  
__  
Une cloche, quoi qu'il joue  
Sa trompette nous rend fou  
Ca swingue comme un pied  
Mais c'est pire que l'ennui  
Oh là là mes amis  
Quelle calamité  
Za za za za Ollé_

__

C'est comme parmi ces gars  
qui veulent chanter  
Ben c'est un cat  
Le seul qui sache s'acharne à swinguer  
Qui donc danserait encore  
La gigue avec des nattes?

Et quel swing je pense que personne ici présent, n'aurait pu imaginer un instant que sous le masque du professeur sévère de métamorphose, se cachait une harpiste d'un grand talent, le tout d'une sensualité à couper le souffle…

__

_Quand tout le monde veut devenir un cat  
Une cloche, quoi qu'il joue  
Bientôt sa nous rend fou  
Ca swingue comme un pied  
Oh rinky, tinky tinky  
Oui c'est pire que l'ennui  
Oh là là mes amis  
Quelle calamité  
Oh rinky, tinky tinky  
Oui_

Minerva place la barre très haute, son interprétation est tout simplement parfaite, on voit qu'elle sait ce qu'elle chante et ça rend la chanson vraiment excellente… j'espère que chez vous, vous ressentez aussi l'envie de devenir un cat…

_  
__  
Tout le monde veut devenir un cat  
Parce que un chat  
quand il est cat  
Retombe sur ces pattes  
A jouer du jazz  
On devient vite un acrobate_

Oui tout le monde veut devenir un cat  
J'aimerai plus de passion  
Plus de coeur et d'abandon  
Habillez de couleurs cette chanson  
Il n'y a qu'à jouer en d'autres clefs  
Moduler oh oui ça me plait  
Car j'adore faire certaines  
Petites variations  
Les autres chats vont s'assembler  
Dans la ruelle mal éclairée  
La grande nuit va commencer  
Nous les laisserons alors s'aimer

Elle a reprit la harpe mesdames et messieurs, mais quel talent… quelle félinité… et ces chats autour d'elle, tous réalisent des pirouettes et acrobaties d'une niveau supérieur à la compétition internationale de gymnastique Moldue.

_  
Tout le monde  
Tout le monde  
Tout le monde veut devenir un cat  
Alléluia  
Alléluia ! Alléluia !_

Tout le monde veut devenir un cat  
Je le dis bien haut  
Tout le monde  
Tout le monde  
Du pirate au bel Aristocat  
Yeah  
Alléluia ! Alléluia !

Tout le monde veut devenir un cat

Merci d'applaudir comme il se doit Minerva McGonnagal, pour voter pour elle, merci de taper 1

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après ce chant haut en acrobaties félines, Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles, sortez éventails et ventilateurs, pour le prochain candidat, il nous promet beaucoup, a une corps de rêve et nous interprète ce soir I'm Too Sexy…

Merci d'accueillir Sirius Black, qui porte le numéro 2 ce soir :

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

Too sexy, et c'est peu de le dire, oh par Merlin quel homme, miam !

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

Chères auditrices, je regrette sincèrement de ne pouvoir vous passer les images, tant cet homme est beau à couper le souffle. (bave)

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

Oh Par tous les saints, il a enlevé sa chemise, ce gars à été béni par les dieux, regardez moi ce torse et ces abdominaux parfaits… Merlin qu'il est sexy…

Et ce c, oh pardon chères auditrices, je me suis laissée entraînée, ici la foule est en délire, les filles s'évanouissent devant cette vision presque Orgasmique à elle seule.

Oh oui encore !!!!!!!!!!!! Encore

Comment ça on est en direct et on ne pourra pas couper au montage, mais taisez-vous et laissez moi profiter du spectacle !!!!

Vas-y Sirius Encore !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (bave, bave, bave)

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

Il a enlevé son chapeau, il ne reste à présent que son pantalon, si près de son corps parfait qu'on peut apercevoir ses fesses fermes, et ce déhanché, mon dieu quel extase…

**OUI !!!!!!**

Une des nombreuses filles présentes dans cette énorme salle de Poudlard, viens de monter sur la scène en compagnie de ce véritable ange, et je peux vous assurer que je donnerai jusqu'à mon boulot pour être collé à lui, et le voir se frotter à moi comme ça… oh oui J'achète…

Il a enfin viré cette cruche, et attrapé avec lui une véritable artiste, et oui il se dirige vers le jury, attrape Célestine Moldubec et se frotte sensuellement à elle, la chanceuse…

Oh Par tout les dieux de l'Olympe, il a commencé à déboutonner son pantalon sous le regard très intéressé des deux femmes du jury, bien entendu Célestine Moldubec à du rejoindre sa place avec déception et le matte attentivement en compagnie de Fiona (et Schrek à l'air plus qu'embarrassé du regard langoureux que fait sa femme à ce magnifique apollon)

La température est à son paroxysme ici à Poudlard, et le regard que vous lance cet homme peut probablement vous faire fondre l'Alaska, tant ses yeux vous disent qu'il voudrait vous faire l'amour, ici, sur le bureau du jury… Oh oui, son pantalon est enfin tomber au sol… il a récupérer son chapeau, pour cacher sa nudité… j'ai les jambes qui tremblent, et je suis bonne pour changer de petite culotte, mais je remercierai encore et encore mon équipe de RITM qui m'a permit d'assister à un tel spectacle ce soir…

**J'Achète !!!! Donne moi ton prix Sirius.**

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touch on the catwalk

Oh oui tu es mon modèle, tu vas nourrir mes fantasmes pendant encore longtemps mon chou… Décidément « too sexy »

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touch on the catwalk

Dites moi qu'il va enlever ce chapeau, tout seul comme un rand sinon je vais me jeter sur lui et lui ôter moi-même…

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

(I'm Too Sexy  
Right Said Fred)

Après tant d'émotions je pense chers auditeurs, qu'il est temps de faire une pause publicité, je vous retrouve donc dans quelques instants, le temps pour moi de faire redescendre ma libido avec le premier homme potable…

A tout de suite sur RITM…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Merci de nous avoir rejoins sur RITM si vous venez d'arriver. Après cette magnifique prestation de Minerva, qui porte le numéro 1, et de Sirius, qui lui porte le numéro 2 (des haaaaaaaaaaa se font entendre dans toute la salle, apparemment la pub n'a pas calmé certaines femmes présentes sur le plateau)

Merci d'accueillir le troisième candidat de ce soir, Albus Dumbledore et les Bonbons…

Les Bonbons, c'est bon

Il n'y a pas de pêché de gourmandise   
Quand il s'agit de friandises  
De roudoudous et de sucettes  
Même quand on les mange en cachette !

Vous vouliez quelque chose pour abaisser vos tensions sexuelles mesdames, voilà de quoi vous réjouir.

Imaginez vous le décor, Albus Dumbledore au milieu d'un plateau recouvert de bonbons et de sucreries ainsi qu'une maison en pain d'épice ressemblant fortement à la maison de Hansel et Gretel, et je pense le pire de tout c'est cette Robe de sorcier Orange à pois… ça me fais penser à quelque chose…

Garder sur la langue ou au fond d'sa gorge   
Une dragée ou un sucre d'orge   
Ça fait s'évanouir de plaisir   
Même les plus durs des durs à cuire !   
Et tout le monde se met à chanter !

Je sais Casimir, et son « voici venu le temps, des rires et des chants », a part ça la mise en place est excessivement bien réalisée et Albus a vraiment l'air dans son élément.

Les bonbons, c'est bon !  
Les bonbons, c'est bon, c'est bon !   
Qu'ils soient berlingots, pralines   
Acidulés mandarine  
Ours en guimauve et nougat  
Vive la barbe à papa !

Chers auditeurs, je crois que nous tenons le tube pour enfants de l'année… ça nous changera de notre si célèbre Henri Dès…

Les bonbons, c'est bon !  
Les bonbons, c'est bon, c'est bon !   
Caramels sucres à la pomme   
Machmalows, boules de chewimg-gum  
Rouleaux, bâtons de réglisse   
C'est du délire, du délice !

Comment peut-il manger, chanter, et ne pas se payer un diabète après la quantité royalement monstrueuse de sucre ingéré ???

Euh les enfants, n'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dents, parce que Magic's Total / Blancheur est recommandé par les dentisomages…

Leurs mille couleurs étalées sous nos yeux   
Fraises rouges et dauphins blanc bleus   
Nous donnent envie tous les quarts d'heure   
De dévaliser le vendeur !   
Devant la télé ou bien au cinéma   
Quand les pop-corns nous collent aux doigts   
On dit beaucoup moins de bêtises   
La bouche pleine de Smarties

Oh il a invité les enfants sur scène… tous les petits bout de moins de 5 ans, ce sont rués sur l'homme à la robe orange, vraiment une scène attendrissante… les bonbons c'est bon…

Il n'y a pas de pêché de gourmandise   
Quand il s'agit de friandise  
De bonnes bouchées à la cerise   
Au milieu d'une pochette surprise !

(**P.Jaymes, P.Glaeser**)

N'oubliez pas qu' Albus porte le numéro 3…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous allons déjà passer à notre dernier candidat du jour, Il nous interprète une chanson du groupe _Evanescence_… Merci d'accueillir Severus Rogue

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Oh Merlin, si un jour, on m'avait dit que je verrai le maître des potions, avec son physique d'adolescent, chanter cette chanson pour cette émission, j'aurais prévu les mouchoirs, vive la magie… Merlin qu'il avait l'air déjà si triste et perdu… ses yeux sont froids, les larmes sont au bord de ses yeux sombres… Ses yeux noirs contrastent avec sa peau diaphane, il en est émouvant, beau d'en être aussi touchant

wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Ici toute la salle est suspendue à ses lèvres, sublime et excessivement triste, ne te tracasse pas Severus chéri, je te sauverai des Ténèbres qui t'entourent…

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
Bring me to life

Je vois des jeunes filles émues, dans les premiers rangs, la jeune Hermione Granger est carrément en larmes, aux côtés d'une femme rousse, qui ne serai pas émue devant une telle déclaration, qui ne voudrait pas aider cet ange noir, à s'en sortir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

On ressent sa colère, sa tristesse, son mal-être, Severus Rogue est comme porté par sa chanson, il nous mène vers les larmes avec une facilité déconcertante. Il dit à cette femme à qui il s'adresse de le sortir de là, le public est en larmes et je dois avouer chers auditeurs que je ne suis pas loin d'y arriver aussi…

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
Bring me to life

Sauvons Severus chers auditeurs, ne dit-on pas que chacun mérite une chance ? Cet homme ne vient-il pas de vous montrer qu'il pouvait lui aussi éprouver des sentiments ?

Si vous voulez sauvez Severus n'oubliez pas de voter 4.

Merci cher auditeurs d'avoir suivi la première partie de notre concours L'Idole de Poudlard en direct sur RITM…

Je vous retrouve courant de la semaine prochaine pour la suite et le vote final de notre merveilleux concours en direct de la plus prestigieuse Ecole de Sorcellerie.

Merci pour nous avoir suivi.

A bientôt

C'était Glenda Chittock pour RITM, A vous les Studios…


	2. Chapter 2

Chers amis auditeurs, bonsoir, bienvenue sur RITM (_Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique)_

Je suis Glenda Chittock votre animatrice préférée de « l'heure ensorcelante » bien sûr…

Merci de suivre cette deuxième partie de votre émission tant attendue « L'idole de Poudlard ».

Toute la rédaction et moi-même voudrions souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à notre vénérée jury, Célestine Moldubec, en espérant que son chaudron soit toujours rempli de passion…

Chers auditeurs, passons un instant sur les prestations de la semaine précédente, nous vous rappelons que

Minerva et ses cats portent le numéro 1

Sirius et son I'm Too Sexy (soupir de toute la gente féminine présente) porte le numéro 2

Albus et ses bonbons le 3

et enfin notre magnifique, homme sombre au cœur brisé j'ai nommé Severus Rogue, le numéro 4

Cette semaine aussi, va nous apporter son lot de surprises, vous verrez plein de vos figures favorites dans des situations que vous n'imaginiez pas. Nous tenons également à remercier le Ministère de la Magie, pour avoir pu nous transporter dans toutes les époques pour en arriver là.

Pour l'instant, chers auditeurs, il est temps pour nous de démarrer le spectacle. Merci d'accueillir Argus Rusard qui porte le numéro 5 et qui nous interprète une chanson de Ray Parker Jr:

_Ghostbusters!_

If there's something strange in your neighborhood  
Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!  
If there's something weird and it don't look good  
Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!

I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  


Pourquoi il n'a pas l'air rassuré, ni convainquant quand il nous dit ça ? Es-tu sûr Argus ? Tu n'as pas peur des fantômes?

En tout cas Mesdames et messieurs le costume d'Argus, nous rappelle cette série moldue du même nom, il porte une combinaison près du corps (qui montre son corps rachitique), une espèce de bidon sur le dos, un casque (qui nous empêche de voir ses cheveux gras), en bref l'idée est pas mauvaise, le décors et les costumes sont ok, mais alors l'interprétation est légèrement à revoir, voyons s'il se débrouille mieux sur la seconde partie de la chanson

_If you're seeing things running through your head  
Who can you call?  
Ghostbusters!  
An invisible man sleeping in your bed  
Oh, who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!_

I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost

Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!  
If you're all alone, pick up the phone  
And call  
Ghostbusters!

I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I hear it likes the girls  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!  
If you've had a dose of a freaky ghost  
You'd better call  
Ghostbusters!

Chers auditeurs, un téléphone est un objet moldu qui leur sert pour communiquer entre eux…  
j'avoue que cette seconde partie et de mieux en mieux, on dirait qu'Argus commence à prendre du plaisir en chantant,

Pitié non ! N'enlève pas ta combi, c'est bon pour les vrais hommes ça…

Aux cris hystériques des femmes pour qu'Argus n'enlève pas sa combi, il a décidé de la reboutonner, (soupir de soulagement de toute l'assemblée)

_Let me tell you something  
Bustin' makes me feel good_

I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost

Don't get caught alone, oh no  
Ghostbusters!  
When it comes through your door  
Unless you just want some more  
I think you better call  
Ghostbusters!  
_Ow!_

Who you gonna call  
Ghostbusters!

Oh mince, le fantôme Peeves, vient de prendre au mot, notre concierge en combi, sauf qu'apparemment, c'est plutôt l'inverse, Oh Par Merlin, Argus vient de se faire littéralement jeté hors du plateau par ce fantôme farceur. Donc c'est par cette intervention que se termine la fin de la chanson de notre cinquième candidat, dont on pourrait résumer l'intervention par Argusbusters par Peeves.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après cette prestation, plus qu'étrange, où un fantôme récolte plus d'applaudissements que le candidat lui-même, nous passons au deuxième candidat de ce soir, selon ses dires, il chanterait cette chanson pour prouver à une personne qui lui est chère, qu'il n'est pas si gamin qu'il ne le laisse paraître, Merci d'accueillir chaleureusement James Potter qui porte le numéro 6 :

_C'est au bout du regard  
Là ou les bateaux quittent la mer  
Là, où l'horizon est tellement plus clair  
Sous la belle étoile celle qui te dit que la vie ici  
ne sera jamais rien que ton amie_

C'est au fond de tes yeux  
là, où le monde effleure tes rêves  
Là, où le bonheur n'est plus un mystère

Oh c'est si romantique, à tout ceux qui pensaient que les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient être capable que de blagues et de gamineries, voici la démonstration en direct, qu'ils sont capables de bien plus….

_C'est là que je t'emmènerai sur la route  
et si le soleil le savait  
mais j'en doute, il viendrait  
Là, où je t'emmènerai  
Aucun doute, il s'inviterait  
pour nous éclairer_

Nous longerons la mer  
nos vie couleront sans un hiver  
comme un matin d'été, un courant d'air  
Et tout au long de ta vie  
que s'écarte les nuages  
je serais là à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi  
Regarde là-bas  


Dis-moi où regarder James… J'ai besoin d'un câlin… Où et le beau technicien sur lequel j'ai passé mes pulsions après le passage de Sirius la semaine dernière… Oh il est là… vient là choupinnet…

Je me dirige dans le public, chers auditeurs, je me retrouve devant la soi-disant copine de ce charmant garçon…

Elle est en larmes, je crois qu'elle doit regretter de lui avoir tant de fois dit non….

Pas grave James, beaucoup d'autres femmes sont prêtes à t'emmener…

_  
C'est là que je t'emmènerai sur la route  
et si le soleil le savait  
mais j'en doute, il viendrait  
Là, où je t'emmènerai  
Aucun doute, il s'inviterait  
pour nous réchauffer  
pour nous accompagner_

Là où je t'emmènerai  
Aucune peur, ni aucun doute  
Le monde est toujours en été  
Pas de douleur et pas de déroute  
C'est là que je t'emmènerai  
Sur ma route  
pour te réchauffer et te protéger  
Sans t'étouffer  
Je t'emmènerai

Oui oui emmène nous, dans le paradis de tes bras… Mesdames si vous voulez que le romantisme gagne, tapez 5.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Notre troisième candidat est un groupe de jeunes filles qui en à marre qu'on les prennent pour des prunes, elle ne sont pas toutes brunes pourtant merci d'accueillir :

Lord Voldi ?

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Comment ça vous venez chanter ?

Non mon cher Monsieur vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste… oui moi aussi je suis sincèrement navrée de cet incident (croyez quand même pas que je vais subir le doloris parce que ma production à oublier de l'ajouter)

Euh lord Voldemort, je vous en prie, allez-y, la scène est à vous

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

Euh Milord, nous avons un petit souci, cette chanson a déjà été chantée la semaine dernière, et les règles de la maison sont claires, les candidats doivent chanter des chansons différentes.

Vous ne connaissez pas une autre chanson qui pourrait vous convenir mieux que celle-là ?

Bien sûr que non, je n'oserai jamais dire que vous n'êtes pas sexy, loin de moi cette idée…

Euh vous connaissez que le refrain, mais il n'y a aucun problème Monseigneur.

Allez-y…

Donc chers auditeurs, c'est donc Lord Voldi qui prend le numéro 6 ce soir, après avoir fait une entrée plus que remarquée.

_**Because I'm bad, I'm bad-  
come on  
(Bad bad-really,really bad)  
You know i'm bad, I'm bad-  
You know it  
(Bad bad-really,really bad)  
You know i'm bad, I'm bad-  
Come on. You know  
(Bad bad-really,really bad)  
And the whole world has to  
Answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad...**_

(Bad Michael Jackson)

Alors ça Lord Voldemort, c'est ce qu'on appelle une chanson qui convient… dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu la suite. Non non vous étiez parfait…

Donc pour Lord Voldemort, qui je vous le rappelle ne peut pas vous atteindre derrière la radio, votez 7

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bon où en étions nous avant cette interruption, à oui, nos demoiselles ont décidé de passé à la fin, nous passons donc au premier groupe de cette émission après Minerva et les Cats, bien qu'eux n'étaient pas très loquace…

Merci d'applaudir, les Maraudeurs avec « Qui craint le grand méchant Loup »

Avec comme accessoiristes : Lily Evans et Cassandra Collins…

_Qui craint le grand méchant loup ?  
C'est p't'être'vous,   
C'n'est pas nous !  
Voyez comm' d'ailleurs on tient l'coup :  
Tra la la la ! (Na !)  
Si jamais nous le rencontrons,  
Foi d'mignons  
P'tits garçons !  
A sa barbe, nous chanterons :  
Tra la la la la !_

Voilà un choix osé, mesdames et messieurs, qui oserai se présenter à une émission diffusée à si grande échelle, avec une telle chanson… ???!!! Elle doit vraiment leur tenir à cœur. C'est donc Remus Lupin qui sert de narrateur à cette curieuse histoire chantée tandis que les autres l'accompagnent pour le refrain.

_Il y avait trois p'tits garçons  
des p'tits gars plein de passion,  
Qui, lorsqu'on parlait du grand méchant loup,  
Ne s'affolaient pas du tout !_

_  
Le premier, quoiqu'un peu lent,  
parlait, tout en mangeant,  
En ne faisant rien,  
Grignotant du Massepain,  
Etait un bon vivant..._

Voici donc le dénommé Peter Pettigrow, qui s'avance, en effet quand on voit son physique, on se doute bien que manger est son activité favorite.

Les accessoiristes de talent, on choisi pour l'avancée de Peter, un décors qui rappelle fort celui d'Albus et ses bonbons… Vraiment charmant.

_L'autre, le second,  
Quittait sa grande maison  
À cause de ses parents...  
Qui lui mentaient tout le temps,  
Et qui donnait l'frisson  
A ce pauvre petit garçon !_

Voici donc l'histoire tragique de Sirius Black, en fond on voit une sorte de manoir lugubre, vraiment pas enthousiasment, une femme d'une grande noblesse hurler sur son petit gamin, en le menaçant de lui donner du poison. Vraiment peu glorieux, on est vraiment content de savoir que malgré tout ça, il est devenu le beau jeune homme qui se trouve devant nous…

_Y avait que l'numéro trois  
Qui voulait trouver sa voie  
Avec une fille et surtout une rousse  
Pour patauger dans la mousse !_

Voilà donc James Potter qui arrive fièrement, comme les chevaliers d'antan, on observe derrière lui, un de ses matchs de Quidditch.

Merlin, Lily Evans vient de lui retourner la plus belle claque de sa vie, je pense qu'elle n'a pas du apprécier que les gens sachent qu'il veulent la prendre dans la mousse (sans aucune arrière pensée, chers auditeurs)

_Ah ! Ah ! Ah !  
Les deux autr's gamins  
L'prirent comme copains  
Ah ! Ah !  
_

Et Voilà une image de forêt arrive, on y voit beaucoup de fleurs de Lys, un cerf, un loup, un chien, un rat et une tigresse s'amuser…

Cassandra et Lily ont rejoint les garçons sur scène pour chanter le dernier refrain. Aucune d'entre-elles n'a l'air satisfaite de se mettre à la queue leu leu, avec les garçons qui se font une joie de mettre leurs mains sur leurs hanches

(Parce que Mais laisse mes mains sur tes hanches  
Ne fais pas ces yeux furibonds  
Oui tu l'auras ta revanche tu seras ma dernière chanson ! Adamo !!! Sors de ma tête)

_Qui craint le grand méchant loup ?  
C'est p't'être'vous,   
C'n'est pas nous !  
Voyez comm' d'ailleurs on tient l'coup :  
Tra la la la ! (Na !)  
Nous nous l'avons rencontrer  
On s'en ai fait un allié  
Même si vous nous croyez pas!  
Nous on sait, qu'il est là  
Tra la la la la (Na !)_

Voilà la fin d'une histoire toute mignonne, et vécue, chacun d'entre-eux jouant son propre rôle avec émotion. Vraiment charmant, Oh Potter et Black se sont prit encore une gifle par personne venant des deux tornades rousses présents, et bien moi je ne serais plutôt pas contre qu'ils aient des gestes déplacé envers moi…

Pose tes mains sur mes fesses… Oh pardon Salvatore Adamo m'a transporté, pourquoi est-il toujours dans ma tête celui-là…

Donc les Maraudeurs, tapez le 8

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et donc les dernières de ce soir, et non les moindres, les filles de Poudlard ont enfin décidé de se montrer telle qu'elles sont, c'est-à-dire de vraies femmes et toutes circonstances. Merci d'applaudir bien fort: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot.

_Let's go girls_

_Come on_

_I'm going out tonignt - I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise - really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions - make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

Voilà du très haut niveau pour finir en beauté, et c'est le cas de le dire, pour une fois, elles sont toutes complètement sublimes!!!!!! Féminines à souhait, Drago Malefoy et Ron Weasley tombent littéralement des nues quand ils voient Pansy et Hermione. Apparemment ces deux pauvres crétins n'avaient pas comprit qu'elles pouvaient être de magnifiques jeunes femmes désirables… Pauvres choux….

_The best __thing__ about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and ..._

_  
__Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
The girls need a break - tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance - we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
_

Les effets sont géniaux, la chorégraphies parfaitement synchro même avec les chaises, ces demoiselles sont vraiment souples si vous voulez mon avis… avec un tempo comme celui-ci, les figures difficiles, le public semble épaté de les voir si merveilleusement ensemble.

Et les hommes baves, chers auditeurs, certaines femmes ici regrettent de ne pas avoir attaché leur mari en laisse. C'est le juste retour des choses après le spectacle de la semaine dernière.

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and ..._

_  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
The girls need a break - tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance - we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
_

Et le spectacle continue lorsqu'elles ont défait leur pantalon pour se retrouver en petit shorty très sexy et en débardeur, je crois que si les hommes de l'assemblée ne comprennent pas le message, c'est qu'on doit très sincèrement se poser des questions. Elles viennent de justifier toutes les paroles de cette chanson, quoi qu'on porte, Mesdames, nous sommes des Ladies…

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and ...

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come,come on baby  
I feel like a woman

Et bien c'est sur ce show explosive et sous le regard envieux des mâles de l'assistance que se termine cette nouvelle édition de « L'idole de… »

Il est temps à présent de voter pour votre favori

Afin d'élire votre Idole de Poudlard voici le récapitulatif de cette merveilleuse saison…

Minerva et ses cats portent le numéro 1

Sirius et son I'm Too Sexy (soupir de toute la gente féminine présente) porte le numéro 2

Albus et ses bonbons le 3

Bring me to live de Severus Rogue, le numéro 4

Ghostbusters de Argus Rusard le 5

Là ou je t'emmenerai avec James Potter le 6

l'intervention aussi soudaine qu'inattendue de Lord Voldi avec Bad le 7

les Maraudeurs et le méchant loup le 8

et enfin les Filles de Poudlard avec le 9

Merci de nous avoir suivit sur RITM… et à bientôt pour les résultats…

Ça été un véritable plaisir pour moi de vous présenter cette édition, j'espère que le spectacle fût à la hauteur de vos espérances…

A bientôt dans « l'heure ensorcelante » sur RITM

Encore merci cher ami de nous avoir suivi,

C'était Glenda Chittock pour votre radio favorite,

A vous les Studios…


End file.
